Coaxial cable is known to be routed below ground, within conduits, or above ground, i.e., between utility poles and a mounting structure of the subscriber's home/office environment. When located under or below ground, a rigid, metal conduit often protects the cable from being damaged or severed by excavation equipment, e.g., heavy digging equipment such as a backhoe shovel. The cost of underground the cable can be significant, both in terms of the inventory requirements and the labor involved to bury the conduit/cable.
When located above ground, the coaxial cable extends between a support at each end and, as such, must be modified to address the environmental and structural differences influencing the coaxial cable. More specifically, the coaxial cable employed in aerial applications typically includes an anchor wire or “messenger” molded as part of the cable's jacket, extending along the cable's axis.
It is common for a service technician/installer to carry two types of cable, one for underground applications and the other for aerial applications. That is, the technician/installer typically carries cable without a messenger/anchor for underground applications and a cable with the messenger/anchor for aerial or above-ground applications. There is a significant burden of labor and cost related to storing, managing and installing these different types of cables.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.